Rocky adventure
by Pengux
Summary: Ethan and Peaches go for a walk, but what they don't know is that they're being followed and soon be covered in more than dust. Just a oneshot


**A/N: Gosh! How long has it been?! Hmm….too long I think :( My apologies!**

They could blame themselves, they could blame each other, they could blame the weather, they could blame everyone and everything. If it hadn't been for the warm day, they wouldn't have been here, they would have stayed home but fate turned against them. Yes! They could blame fate! However, there's no point in blaming anyone if you're stuck under rocks…it wouldn't get you anywhere.

"What are we going to do now?" a feminine voice sounded from somewhere under the rocks.

"Wait, I guess." A male voice answered.

Peaches and Ethan had decided to explore an abandoned canyon. They were at the bottom when the rocks fell. You're all wondering _how _it happed, I'm sure? Well, let me say…they were quite noisy. In fact, if it hadn't been for Steffie to come after them they wouldn't have been in this situation.  
Peaches knew Steffie was jealous and the thought of her going with Ethan for a walk…alone; would have 'killed' her. They didn't know they were being followed, that is until they heard footfalls from behind them. Ethan and Peaches had turned around to see Steffie walking with a sheepish grin. Peaches was sure Steffie was blushing beneath her fur.

"What are you doing here?" Peaches had asked her. Steffie's grin disappeared and had answered in a tone that Peaches hated!

"Making sure you won't kill Ethan with your uncoolness!" She had said. _"Uncoolness? Seriously?"_ Peaches thought. Grinning Ethan looked at the two girls fighting for…him. The two continued on, their voices getting louder and louder until…  
The sound of moving rocks could be heard and they all looked around. The sounds echoed through the canyon, making it hard for them to find where the rocks were. Although there were rocks everywhere, they knew it wouldn't fall at once. Or so they thought.

The trio spotted the boulders that were about to fall down. They stood petrified, the rocks tumbled down and they all thought this would be the end.

Soon all Peaches saw was darkness. She lay on her side as she started to remember what had happened. Her green eyes scanned her surroundings but it was useless; she didn't see anything but blackness. Where was Ethan?

"Ethan?" She had screamed out. After a pause a reply came:

"I'm here, are you hurt?" He asked her. She felt great that he cared about her safety, he was probably stuck under the rocks as well.

"No, I'm fine. Are you okay? How do we get out?" Peaches asked.  
A few rocks further was Ethan, he shook his head and sighed at the hopeless situation he was in. They couldn't do much but wait.

"I'm okay. And I don't know, Peach." Ethan said sadly. Secretly he felt like panicking, but how could he panic? He was scared Peaches would think less of him if he started to panic or worse! If he started to sob! Holding back tears he sighed again. "Steffie?" Ethan suddenly asked.  
No reply. "Steffie?" He tried again but a little harder.

"Right here, I'm fine…for now." She said. A wonder everyone was okay.

"What are we going to do now?" Steffie asked.

"Wait, I guess." Ethan answered.

"I wanna' go home." Steffie whined. Even in their current situation Peaches couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. Looking around once more Peaches found an opening. The opening was small but still big enough to put her trunk trough. She took a deep breath and pushed the rock aside. It worked! She threw the rock away but the sudden pressure loss on the other rocks made them collapse into each other and once again covering Peaches. Luckily they were smaller and Peaches was able to free herself completely.

"Peaches?" Ethan asked. Peaches smiled at the sound of his voice and followed it to where he lay trapped.

"Do you need help?" She asked staring at the rocks where she thought she had seen some of them move.

"Go uncover Steffie first." Ethan said in a muffled sort of voice. With a disgusted look upon her face Peaches walked around to find Steffie.  
Underneath the rocks, Ethan quickly wiped away some tears. He couldn't help the tears when he thought about his family, not knowing where he went. What had happened. What if they wouldn't have gotten out? Would his family think he run away? Peaches' father would surely hate him then.  
Sounds from above made him look towards the rocky ceiling. Light began to fill the small place and soon he was free.

"If my dad knows about this, he's going to kill you for bringing me here." Peaches said.

"I know." He said sadly, he couldn't control the tears that sprung to his eyes again.

"That's why I'm not going to say anything." She replied. Ethan grinned relieved at that. "Have you been crying?" She asked suddenly. Ethan's shocked expression was enough for Peaches to know that he had indeed been crying. She smiled at him and lay her trunk against his cheek. "I love sensitive boys." She replied.

"Well I don't, the best guy is a strong one that can handle everything." Steffie said breaking the beautiful moment.

"You also think I should have let her beneath the rocks?" Peaches asked.

"Maybe that would have been better, yes." With a smile they ignored Steffie's complains about her feet hurting from all the walking and her whining about going home.

"You choose to follow us." Peaches stated amused. With a growl Steffie shut up.

Glad no one was hurt, they went back home.

**A/N: I've written better stories than this one but I'm out of inspiration for Peaches X Ethan :(  
They also seem out of character, so sorry…again O.o**


End file.
